the night before
by FallingInHate
Summary: Very few stories that begin with handcuffs end well. This is one of those stories.
1. Chapter 1

The night Before

Very few stories that start with handcuffs have a happy ending. This is one of them.

The doors of the TARDIS swung open as the Doctor and Clara strolled in, arm in arm.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." said Clara, resting her head against the Timelord's shoulder.

"I'm very glad, nothings better than a good concert." He replied, enjoying having her close to him.

"Next time, you are not allowed to dance. At all. You looked like a drunk giraffe." she said playfully.

"My dancing is the best I'll have you know." he said jokingly. He threw himself into one of the many sofas in the living room, around the corner from the Console room. Clara lay beside his sprawled body and cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek and resting her head on her chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. They lay like that for what seemed like hours until Clara looked up at him and asked him

"Do you want to have a bit of fun babe?" Looking into her eyes he couldn't say no to her.

A grin spread across her face as she rolled on-top of The Doctor straddling him. She leant down and passionately kissed her very happy Timelord. She interlocked her fingers around his and pinned them above his head. She could feel him smiling as she did it. Her hand moved down his arms and ran her fingers through his hair. He tried to slide his hands up her thighs and squeeze her ass until he realised he couldn't move his arms. Breaking away from the kiss, he asked, unable to keep the look of surprise and arousal off his face;

"Have you handcuffed me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You love it, we both know it." Teased Clara, now obviously turned on by the situation kissed him again, biting his lip as she did so.

"you always seem to know what I like don't you?" Asked the Doctor not overly interested in the answer as he was too aroused by the situation to care.

"well of course I knew you like it, I can feel it." she gestured to the now obvious erection pressing into her inner thigh. Slowly she pulled her T-shirt off revealing the black lace bra that was sculpted around her breasts. She began kissing the Doctors neck, biting slightly as she did and pressing her body into his. This along with her hand running over his bulging erection caused him to let slip a moan of pleasure. That turned Clara on even more. Without warning she broke open the zip of his trousers and had them and his underwear around his knees.

"well what do we have here?" She playfully ran her tongue up the length of his shaft as he pulled at his cuffs, wishing nothing more than for her to suck him.

She did just that.

Her cherry red lips opened and took him in, just the head at first, running her tongue slowly over it, which was ecstasy and torture for the Timelord who let slip another quiet moan. She took more and more of him until she had the entirety of the Doctors cock in her mouth. Then she began sliding her mouth up and down his shaft, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. With her sucking his dick and her left hand caressing his balls as she did it, the Doctor began thrusting in time with her, making it even harder to contain himself. With a loud moan and a final thrust The Doctor came, unleashing his load deep into Clara's mouth. With a swallow and one last lick of his throbbing shaft, she looked up at her panting man and in a voice dripping with lust said

"Shall we go somewhere somewhere a bit more.. fun?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hell yes" The Doctor grinned, imagining what fun must be if that was boring.

" Good boy." A seductive smile crept across Clara's face as she slowly uncuffed her timelord from the large metal reading light.

As soon as he was free, he threw his arms around her waist, pressing there bodies together and groping her perky ass. The most passionate kiss of the night then ensued. The feel of her lips was like silk against his and the only thing that stopped him ripping her clothes off and having her right there was the fact that she pulled away and stood up, holding her hand out to him.

"Lets go lover-boy, we have somewhere more fun to be. Remember?" She knew that all this waiting was torturing him, but she wanted to make it last as long as possible before she finally let him have her. The doctor shot up, following her threw the TARDIS. _"She knows her way around better than I thought" _He thought to himself with a little smirk on his face; he knew exactly where she was taking him.

They arrived at The Pit, the iron dungeon the Doctor had built with the help of a few of his hunter friends. She opened the door and sat on the edge of the large table in the middle of the room.

"I didn't know you had a sex dungeon, you naughty boy." The look on her face made the Timelord want to rip her clothes off even more.

"It was built as a normal dungeon, but I have made it a bit more multi-purpose" he said as he stripped down to his boxers while Clara watched, obviously getting hornier the more he took off. He then pushed her down onto the bed and started to run his hands up her thighs that are firmly pressed against his hips. He ran his hands the whole way up her body, over her hips, up her sides before running them through her silky soft hair. She was too caught up in the pleasure of him caress her so, that she didn't realise that he had removed her bra until it had been tossed across the room, revealing the prefect breasts. With that she rolled on-top of him, and took his hands in hers.

"bad boy, I like it." she whispered in his ear as she stretched and put both of his wrists into the shackles that were welded to the bed frame, making sure she pressed her tits into his face. When he was securely tied down, she got off him, and walked out of the room and without stopping or turning around said;

"I'm going to get into something a whole lot sexier." She knew the wait for her to get back would be hell for him, but she liked that.

After what felt like a lifetime, The Doctor heard the unmistakable sound of Stilettos clicking on the floor of the TARDIS. A sound he always loved to hear. When she said she was going to get into something sexier, she wasn't lying.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I wish to thank you all for getting this fic to over 2300 views. I appreciate every single one and hope that you enjoy reading it. Please review and PM me if you have any requests for fics as there will not be too many more chapters to add to this. Also please check out my Tumblr – .com_

_Thank you all once again :)_

Holy Hell.

She was wearing black stiletto's and crimson silk ribbon. The ribbon started at her wrists and criss-crossed up her arms, across her sleek shoulders, and down her chest to her waist. The same was done from her ankles up and was positioned carefully to cover her nipples and her pussy, which was so wet it had made the ribbon damp around it. All the ribbon came to a bow around her waist.

The doctor gasped loudly as he took in every curve, every spiral of material, everything about the crimson covered goddess in front of him.

She strode over to her helpless Timelord and ran one of her hands across his bare chest, thinking about all the things she will do to him. With that she removes his boxers with her teeth, without breaking eye contact, to expose his throbbing penis. She stared longingly at it before snapping out of her daydream and slowly began to untie the bow that was binding her body. As the bow came undone the silk cascaded off her beautiful frame and landed in a pile on the floor. Smirking at the Doctors stunned face, she strides up to him and straddles his chest.

"I sucked you off Doctor, now its your turn to return the favour." she whispered in his ear and with that she moved up and sat on his face, running her fingers through his hair.

He began gently teasing her clit with his tongue, and listened to her purring softly above him. As he picked up speed, she started moaning louder and louder, making him go faster. Now covering every inch of her dripping pussy that his tongue could reach , he knew she was reaching her climax as he felt every muscle in her body start to tense. She was focing his head deeper and deeper into herself and was moaning louder than ever. Her climax came with a scream that would have woke the dead. The wave of ecstasy that hit was the most powerful orgasm she had ever had and she was breathless after.

When she had recovered from her body-quaking orgasm, she stood up beside the bed and unsteadily bent down and picked up a piece of the silk lying on the floor, with which she gagged the Doctor.

Now they were ready for real fun.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor could taste Clara's sweet body on his gag, which was tied several times around his head, just to make sure. They were both incredibly horny and Clara decided that the foreplay had gone on long enough. She ran her hand gently down his chest, before throwing herself on-top of him once again. She gripped his rock hard cock in her hand and stroked her dripping pussy with it, then slowly descended onto it, plunging It deeper into her. She let out a gasp as he brushed her G-spot as she took him all in. She began slowly grinding on him, the orgasm building deep within her. She picked up speed, and she could hear her man moaning with pleasure beneath her.

Now she was relentlessly riding his dick, the whole TADRIS was filled with the sound of their fun. It was coming, she could feel it. So could he. Now furiously playing with her clit and breasts, she came. The pure ecstasy washed over her, wave after wave of utter pleasure. This was all it took to throw him over the edge as well, coming deep inside her, which in turn made her come even more.

She collapsed onto his chest, both of them breathing heavily and soaked in sweat. They don't know how long they spent like that but when Clara had finally mustered the energy, she ungagged and uncuffed her lover, who sat up and rubbed his wrists. The doctor then gave her a cheeky look and said:

"Next time you get cuffed"

I want to thank you all for making this my most successful fanfic, and for the fantastic PM's. If any of you have any requests of things for me to write, please let me know.

- FallingInHate

Kik – SuperWhoAvengerLock


End file.
